elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Legion
The Imperial Legion is the main armed forces of the Second Empire, Septim Empire and the Mede Empire of Cyrodil. It is also a large military organization of The Elder Scrolls universe. Its concept was inspired by the Roman military, the supreme military power of its time. In , the Nerevarine may join the Legion, perform tasks for them, and eventually rise in rank up to the highest one, the "Knight of the Imperial Dragon". While playing heavily into the previous installment of the series, Morrowind's sequel, , featured the Legion, yet gave the Hero of Kvatch no opportunity to sign up as a Legionnaire. In , the Dragonborn can join the Legion regardless of who they sided with in "Unbound". The Legion also captured and attempted to behead the Dragonborn when he/she enters Skyrim, beginning the game, because they believe he/she is affiliated with the Stormcloaks, along with Lokir. By game *Imperial Legion (Morrowind) *Imperial Legion (Oblivion) *Imperial Legion (Skyrim) History The modern Imperial Legion was born from Tiber Septim's great army he used to conquer Tamriel. The Legion remained the greatest fighting force on Tamriel and possibly on Nirn for over 400 years after the death of Tiber. The Legion is the primary fighting force of the Empire, however cities and towns most often have their own City Guard, and do not rely on the Legion for police duties or law enforcement. An exception to this is the Imperial City, which seems to have an entire legion stationed in it. The Legion is called the Imperial Watch, and Guards the capital. The Legion fought in several wars and conflicts during the Third Era, among them the War of the Red Diamond, and they also fought in the conflict of the Camoran Usurper. Emperor Uriel Septim V used the Legion in his conquest of the island kingdoms between Akavir and Tamriel and for his disastrous invasion of Akavir itself, which completely killed two legions off, including the Emperor himself. The Legion met, perhaps, its greatest trial during the Oblivion Crisis in which Oblivion Gates opened all across Tamriel, and the Legion was called to combat the Daedra. Another noteworthy event is the Umbriel Invasion. The Flying City of Umbriel, the city that devoured souls in the early fourth era, had a course directly for the Imperial City, and as it neared the Hearthland, the Imperial Legion, along with the Synod and the College of Whispers, tried to mount several attacks upon the Flying City. The Imperial Mages casted levitation spells so the Legion could reach Umbriel. Unfortunately, the Umbriel War Machine proved to great a force, and the Legionnaires were killed off before they could breach Umbriel. After the Oblivion Crisis, the fall of the Septim Empire, and the Umbriel Invasion, the Legion was greatly weakened, and the once great fighting force had declined greatly. Then, the Aldmeri Dominion attacked the Empire in what is known as the Great War. Unprepared for the vicious Aldmeri assault, the Legion suffered heavy casualties. However, in the Battle of the Red Ring, the Legion surrounded and destroyed Lord Naarfin's forces stationed in the Imperial City. It was a victory such as had never been seen by Man against Mer since the times of Tiber Septim himself, and it gave the Empire the bargaining tools necessary to sign the White-Gold Concordat. While the Legion had been caught off guard by the massive Aldmeri sneak attacks in the beginning of the war, it would now be ready should the Dominion choose to invade again. Later, 30 years after, part of the Legion would be dispatched to Skyrim to stop the Stormcloak Rebellion and end the Skyrim Civil War. Known Imperial Legion divisions *First Legion (Involved with the Invasion of Akavir) *Fourth Legion (Fought in the Skyrim Civil War, commanded by General Tullius} Events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Fifth Legion *Seventh Legion (Involved with the Invasion of Akavir) *Eighth Legion (Fought during the Great War) The Great War *Ninth Legion (Involved with the Invasion of Akavir) *Tenth Legion (Involved with the Invasion of Akavir, and the Great War) *Twelfth Legion (Appears in An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls) *Fourteenth Legion (Involved with the Invasion of Akavir) *Seventeenth Legion (Involved with the Invasion of Akavir) *Eighteenth Legion (Mentioned in The Infernal City) Trivia *The Imperial Legion proclaims itself to be the most disciplined and effective military force in history, and that it preserves the peace and rule of law in the Empire. *This faction works in conjunction with the Imperial Watch in the region of Cyrodiil. *The Legion fights only on land, aquatic operations are carried out by their counterpart, the Imperial Navy. *If we assume that there are only 18 legions (mentioned above) in the Imperial Legion and a Legion is 5000 troops like the Roman Legion than the Imperial Legion has up to 90,000 troops or more if there are more Legions that are unmentioned. However, despite this, we cannot assume anything based on connotations created between The Elder Scrolls lore and outside information. Appearances * * * References Category:Factions Category:Imperial Legion